Permanent Heartbreak
by storming-wolf
Summary: 13 year old Nick gets his heart broken when he finds out that Macy has a boyfriend. He is really upset when he suddenly becomes sick and blames it on his heartbreak. But when things take a turn for the worse, will Macy realize she loves him? Jonas Nacy
1. Heartache

Sp I'm writing in masses an updating in masses, but break is over on monday. The concept of this storty came from a close friend

* * *

Nick Lucas was 13 when he had his first heart break. He was in the hallway with a flower in his hand and finally going to tell Macy Misa he liked her. As he walked down the halls, he saw Macy and Greg kissing. Greg was a Junior Varsity football player. He felt water building in his eyes and threw the rose on the floor. Nick stomped it in the ground and left. He was foolish to fall in love with her.

"Hey Nick," Kevin said.

"Leave me alone!" Nick yelled.

"That was weird," Kevin said. He found Joe talking to Stella. "Hey Joe, do you know what's up with Nick?"

"No, he was all happy and romantic looking earlier, but I saw him crying earlier. He kinda looked mad too," Joe said.

"Really? He was all happy because he was gonna tell Mace he likes her," Kevin said.

"Oh no," Stella said.

"What do you know Stell?" Joe asked.

"Macy just started going out with Greg Stevens," Stella said.

"Oh man. The poor guy must be crushed," Kevin said.

"Well we can talk to him at home," Joe said. The bell rang and they all went to class. Nick walked to his English class, the same class he had with Macy.

"Mr. Lucas, if you continue to sag, you will receive a detention," Mr. Hosteller said.

"Won't happen again," Nick said, pulling up his pants. 'Why is everyone on my case!' he thought. Nick took his seat next to Macy, who was busy writing 'Macy+Greg 4ever' in a heart.

"Hey best friend," Macy said. Nick frowned. Best friend. She had no idea how much he wanted to be more than that.

"Hey," Nick mumbled, not looking at her.

"Okay class, today we're working on creative writing. You can write a poem, song, or story. It can be based on anything and at 1:40 everyone will present theirs for the class," Mr. Hosteller said.  
Nick grabbed his notebook and a pencil. He glanced at Macy and looked at the paper. He stared at it for a while and began writing straight from his wounded heart.

"_You just don't know it  
It's getting hard to say hello  
You just don't know it  
I'm on the edge of crossing the line  
I don't wanna blow it  
And show it  
Before you know you're mine  
You just don't know it,_" he wrote. At first it was gonna be a poem, but he decided to make it a song.

"_Oh you won't see me break  
Won't make that mistake  
Oh no  
I'll just walk away  
There's too much at stake  
Right now  
And that's what's wrong with this song_," Nick continued writing. He imagined all the piano parts and guitar, the drums, everything.

"_Girl can you feel it  
In the way I look at you  
Girl can you hear it  
I'm cryin' out inside  
I don't wanna see you,  
Be near you  
You're a million miles too close!_" Nick wrote he wrote the chorus again.

"_You don't know the way I feel  
The way I feel!  
So I'll stay alone  
Stay alone, whoa  
Oh, whoa  
Oh, you won't see me break!  
Won't make that mistake, oh no!  
I'll just walk away,  
There's too much at stake right now  
And that's what's wrong with this song  
You just don't know it_." Nick finished. He dried a tear and held his head. He didn't feel too good at all. He didn't know if it was heartbreak or something else.

Since he was finished, he flipped through his notebook. He drew a broken heart with his name on one side and Macy's on the other. He hadn't even noticed that they started reading what they wrote. Macy was reading her's. Nick felt sick to his stomach hearing her mushy poem about Greg. Wait, he actually was sick to his stomach. He pulled the collar on his hoodie as he felt the signs of vomiting coming. As he felt it climb up his throat, he got up and ran into the hall. He found a garbage can and threw up. He slid down the wall on his back and held his stomach and forehead. He didn't have a fever, but there was something wrong with him.

Nick forced him self to get back to the classroom. Everyone stared at him as he walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Lucas, I would like to hear you explanation on why you ran out of the class," Mr. Hosteller said.

"I-I got sick. I really don't feel too good, can I go to the nurse please?" Nick asked, even though he wanted to yell at his teacher.

"Gather your things, but a stunt like that again will be detention," Mr. Hosteller said. He wrote Nick a pass and he went to the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Lucas. Did you strain your voice in choir again?" Ms. Kim asked.

"No, I threw up. I've been feeling a little sick for a couple days. Kinda tired, irritated," Nick said.

"You're probably coming down with something," Ms. Kim said. Nick sat on a chair. Ms. Kim put a thermometer in his mouth. "Your temp is almost a fever. I'll call your mom, you can go get your stuff." Nick nodded and went to his locker. The bell rang and the hall filled with teens. Macy saw Nick at his locker.

"Hey Nick, are you okay?" Macy asked.

"Fine, it's probably just the flu," Nick said. He grabbed his book bag and coughed into his shoulder.

"Oh, well, feel better," Macy said.

"Bye," Nick said.

"Bye," Macy said. Nick continued walking when he ran into his brothers.

"Where ya going?" Kevin asked.

"Home, I got the flu. I'll see you when you get home. Tell coach I'm sick for me," Nick said, not wanting to get in trouble with his soccer coach.

"He's not looking to good either," Joe said.

"Nick's not himself. Its gotta be more than heartbreak," Kevin said.

Nick laid on his bed with a tissue on his hand. The second he laid down was the second he got worse. He leaned over his bed and threw up into a garbage can. Sandy walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Sandy asked.

"No," Nick said, putting his head under his pillow. He sat back up once he realized his mom had water. He took the cup and drank it all. "Can I have some more?"

"Yes sweetie. You try and rest okay?" Sandy said.

"Okay," Nick said. She left the room and Nick lied down. He saw a picture on his nightstand. He noticed that it was of himself and Macy. His blood boiled and he threw the picture across the room.

"Hey bro," Kevin said as he and Joe came into his room. He handed the cup of water to Nick, who drank it all in one sip pretty much.

"Whoa, save some for the fish," Joe said.

"Forget the fish, I'm really thirsty," Nick said. Kevin left the room and came back with a few water bottles.

"So, how you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Tired, weak, sick, thirsty," Nick said.

"I mean about Macy," Kevin said.

"Like my heart's been ripped out of my chest, thrown on the floor, stomped on, stabbed, and broken into a million tiny pieces," Nick said. He coughed and laid back down.

"You need to get to sleep. Coach said feel better and try to get better for Thursday," Joe said. Nick nodded and fell asleep.


	2. You Just Don't Know It

**Bold is Macy** and **Bold/Underline is Nick**

Nick rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. He grabbed one of the water bottles Kevin left him. He drank the water and got out of bed. He felt a little dizzy, but continued walking anyway. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom cooking.

"Mom, I'm really hungry," Nick said.

"That's a first. You're never wanna eat when you're sick," Sandy said. She felt his forehead. "Yup, you're running a fever. Go back to bed sweetie."

"Okay," Nick said. He grabbed another bottle of water and returned to bed. His phone was vibrating when he got there. He picked it up. '1 New Message from Macy'. He sighed and pressed view.

'Hey Nick. R u feelin better?' Nick managed to smile. Macy cared about him, but only as a friend, he reminded himself.

'Not rlly. I feel XP' He replied.

'Aww :( Ur not comin 2 skool 2morro?'

'No. I'm prob dehydrated b/c i cnt stop drinking.'

'U did puke. U prob r.'

'Cn u pick up my hw?'

'Yea. Did u finish 2day's?'

'No. I've been sleep all day.'

'Ok. When u finish I'll turn it in'

'K. thx mace. I cn always count on u' iYeah, to break my heart./i

'I'll txt u l8er. Feel better! Xoxo- Macy'

Nick sighed and got out of bed. Why did he have to use the bathroom so much? Oh yeah, he's been drinking water like its going out of style. As he walked back out of th bathroom, a sudden pain hit his legs.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his leg and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he ran into the hall. Kevin soon followed.

"My leg! It hurts!" Nick said. Kevin rolled up Nick's pant leg and could see the cramp in his leg.

"Shh, its okay," Kevin said. He massaged Nick's leg.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Nick has a leg cramp," Kevin said.

"Its fine now Kevin," Nick said. Kevin helped him up. Nick groaned a little.

"Still hurt a little?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded. "Joe, get an ice pack. Dad, he might need a pain reliever too." Kevin picked up Nick and laid him bed.

"Thanks Kevin," Nick said. Kevin put a pillow under Nick's leg. Joe came in with an ice pack. Kevin placed it under Nick's calf. Tom came in with Nick's soup and pain reliver.

"Take this and it should help your pain," Tom said. Nick took the two pills with some orange juice and ate his soup.

"Hey Nick," Kevin said after dinner. Nick had his back turned towards Kevin.

"I don't feel like talking," Nick muttered. Kevin noticed he had a note book with 'Nick's songbook' written on it under his hands.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," Nick said.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know and that's the problem Kev. You just don't understand," Nick said. "You just don't know it."

"Are you still heartbroken?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Nick said. He looked at Kevin.

"You remember Alexis?" Kevin asked.

"That girl you dated before school ended?" Nick asked.

"Yup. She asked me out and I was so excited. We went out and she was the first girl I ever made out with. I was head over heels for her but guess what? She was using me. She just broke up with Travis and was using me to get him jelous. You know, big bro's a stud muffin too," Kevin said. Nick laughed.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Anyway, she broke my heart and I thought I would never get over her. Don't tell mom," Kevin said. He pulled up his sleeve and showed Nick his wrist. "I got her name tattooed on my wrist. It sucks that I'm stuck with this stupid tatto of her on me."

"Its not forever though, right?" Nick asked.

"No, it should be gone in a couple more months. When I'm married, I'm gonna het a tattoo, permanent, of my wife's name on my ring finger. She really hurt me, but I know that I'm gonna find someone who really does love me," Kevin said. "Just watch, its gonna be a corny moment from some chick flick where we're vacationing in the Bahamas and its our last day there so we're walking on the beach. She's gonna walk past me and boom! Insta-love!"

"Yeah right Kev," Nick said. Kevin handed Nick something.

"You may be sick, but you're not going to sleep without your retainer," Kevin said. Nick punched Kevin's arm.

"Goodnight Kevin Percy," Nick said, putting the retainer in his mouth

"Love you too bro. Trust me, it get's better," Kevin said. Nick hugged Kevin before lying down and going to sleep. 


End file.
